Fred Weasley x Let's Play Spin The Bottle!
by Death Is In Love With Me
Summary: This is a Fred Weasley One Sho I made for a friend. Hope you all enjoy :   There's kissing, if that means anything to anyone xD T - Just in case xD


**AN: Alright, this is a Fred one shot ;P My friend wanted one, so I was like... Why not! xD I do not take requests of any sort... This is just for me to practice writing :D Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER!: I Don't own Harry Potter, but I kinda wish I did ;P**

_**Harry Potter ~ Fred Love Story!**_

Filomena was sitting in the Gryffindor Tower with her good friends, Phoenix, Fred, and George. George was braiding Phoenix's Hair, doing a horrible job, and Fred was attempting to do the same for Fil.

"God daggum, George! You can't do a braid", Phoe cried. Filomena was tisking at the girl who was laughing with George. She sure had a Slytherin temper.

"Wow Fred, you did a pretty good job", she said. Fred smiled at her, and looked at his watch, "Oh now, we have a Quidditch game to go to!", He said, "It's our last year, we best get going!", The twins said, running off. Phoe sighed, fixing her Slytherin tie, "I have to go to, Flint's going to rip my head off if I don't go!", Phoe said, running off from her friend. Filomena sighed, walking off to her dormitory to get ready for the game. She was never really much of a Quidditch fan. But she watched it to see all of her friends play. It was especially funny to see the twins going against Phoe.

She got her scarf and made her was to the Gryffindor stands, where she easily sat beside Luna and her Lion hat, and her snake scarf. Hermione was on the other side of her.

"Oh, hey Fil! Today's game will be fun", Hermione smiled.

"Yea, it will. Aside form the whole Draco and Harry thing, it will be entertaining", She smiled. The two teams made their way to the field, flying around and listening to everyone cheer.

Professor Hooch let the Bludgers, Quaffle, and Snitch out, and the game started.

Fil sighed as she watched the normal old Quidditch game go on, All Slytherins But Phoe being violent towards the Gryffindor team. Fred hit 3 bludgers, and so did George.

"GO GRYFFINDOR!", Luna, Fil and Hermione cheered, waving their arms in the air. After 30 minutes, Harry managed to outsmart Malfoy and caught the Snitch. All the Slytherins flew off the field angrily. When Fil, Hermione and Luna went to go congratulate them, You could hear most of them talking about how much Gryffindor sucked.

"Oh shut up", Fil said outside of their dressing room, "It's not like beating people up is a talent. You don't know how to play REAL Quidditch", she scowled, leaving The Slytherins even angrier than they were before. She sighed, before happily entering the Gryffindor change room.

"You guys played awesome!", She exclaimed, hugging Fred and George.

PARTY IN GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!", Seamus yelled, and everyone cheered.

"I'll see you two then", Fil smiled, walking out with Hermione. Luna had left to get some pudding.

-x-

The music was blasting in the common room, Seamus making water into rum. Tons of drunken teenagers crawled around the room. Fil and Fred seemed to be the only ones who could remain sane.

"This is crazy", Fil smiled, looking up at Fred, "Your brothers are BOTH smashed", She laughed, looking at a drunk Ron Snogging some random girl Harry was bobbing for apples in a bucket, and Hermione was Flirting with Neville.

"SPOIN THE BOTTLE! GET IN A CIRCLE EVERYONE!", Seamus yelled. Fred and Fil shrugged at each other, and just got in the circle without saying anything.

"Fred is going first!", Seamus announced. Fill crossed her fingers and sat in the circle. Everyone started cheering even louder when the bottle landed on her. Fred and Fil both Blushed, looking at each other.

"Sorry about this. I'm sure you enjoy this", He muttered, before kissing her cheek.

"COME ON NOW! ON THE LIPS FREDDIE!", George cheered. Fred sighed. Fil was still blushing. She always liked Fred. But she didn't think he'd ever do anything affectionate to her. She smiled at him, "its okay Fred. I understand if you don't like me", She sighed, walking out of the common room and running up to the astronomy tower. She sat on the floor of it, curling up in a ball. She hoped that no one would come looking for her. She just wanted some time to herself. For no one to bother her. But she sighed again when she saw a tall, slim figure walking towards her.

"I'm sorry Fil. But I do like you. A lot. In fact I think I love you", Fred confessed, blush erupted on his face. Fil looked at him in disbelief. Could he really?

Fill shook her head, and just wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. This is what it was all about. She only needed him, and no one else. When they broke apart, she smiled at him.

"I love you too", She smiled, kissing him again.

-x-

It was now the end of Fred and George's Hogwarts education. She smiled at the two boys, who she was sitting in between. She head Fred's hand softly.

"I can't believe you're going to leave me alone in this school. You better write to me", She said to him. He grabbed a chicken wing and took a bit e=e of it and nodded.

"Oh course I'll write to you", He said, after swallowing.

"Oh yea, sure, and don't write to George", George mumbled in the background and laughed, "Just kidding. I'll send you a shouter if you don't write to me", He said, an evil look on his face. Fil laughed at her boyfriend's brother.

"I'll be visiting the burrow on the break you two, don't worry", She smiled reassuringly. Snuggling close to Fred she smiled u[p at him.

"I love you", She sighed. Fred smiled at her.

"I wuv you more", He said with pouty lips.

-x-

Yaay! A Fred Oneshot! :D I hope that you all enjoyed! Feel free to PM me, and please do REVIEW!


End file.
